Death Vibe
by Love Kidd Foreva
Summary: Kyo and Crona always get made fun of at Shibusen High School, and they have no friends except each other... but when a certain band comes back from tour, will their lives change? rated T for language. Main Couple KidxOC. Some SoulxMaka and Black*StarxOC


**Hi! So… I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while… I have to share the computer with my parents and they're on it ****_all_**** the time. And another thing… I'm gonna put off writing New Life for a while, sorry for any of you who liked it L, but I will work on it in the future. So on that note… I hope you enjoy this new story! Bye-bye!**

**NOTE: I do NOT own Soul Eater or it's characters! **

* * *

The heat rays of the laughing sun were burning down on me as I walked to ShibusenHigh School. It's early in the morning, 7:15 to be exact, and school starts at 8:00. But I don't mind. My mom, Marie, and dad, Stein, both worked as teachers at Shibusen, a school just for rich kids and young celebrities. I got in because I'm an A plus student and my father wants me to have a good education. My father is also the manager of the most popular band in the world… Death Vibe. They also go to Shibusen, and only half way into the school year and I still haven't met them.

I clutched onto the books in my arms, holding them close to my chest, with my brown messenger bag resting on my hip with the strap around my arm, as I walked up the steps to Shibusen, already hearing the cries of agony at the top.

"Stop! Quit it! I can't handle the bruises on my face! They hurt for days and I don't know how to deal with it!" the cries grew louder as I made the last step, looking at the pink haired boy being bullied.

The bullies looked up at me, and stopped beating on the boy who was in a fetal position.

The one with dark skin and a white X imprinted on his face, scowled then kicked the boy in the abdomen then stared at me.

"You're lucky your father is Professor Stein, or I would beat you to" he threatened, and then his posy followed him into the school.

"Crona!" I called and ran up to the boy.

I put my books on the floor and kneeled down helping Crona up.

"Kyo?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yeah it's me Crona, I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, I had one of my nightmares again.' I gave him a sweet smile

"Its ok, it happens everyday" he said looking down at the ground.

I turned my smile into a frown, I felt bad for Crona, I was his only friend, he was abused by his mother, Medusa, when he was younger, and now he gets bullied at school. He stutters when he talks to teachers and he won't ever talk to anyone other than me. I don't talk either, only to the teachers, and to Crona. I was the only one who actually talked to him without it being insults… I still remember it…

**~Flashback~**

_First day of school. Summer was over and I was registered into the school by my parents._

_I was walking up the longest stairs I've ever seen. When I made it up the steps I went to get my schedule, and found a boy with pink hair wandering around. He was being pushed into the wall by some bigger boys. I was too shy to talk to him, but my feet moved on their own and I walked up to him._

_"Hey, are you ok?" I asked in a small whisper._

_"Y-yeah… I-I'm use to-"he looked at me with a confused face and big, light blue eyes, "y-your not g-going to poke fun at m-me?"_

_I shook my head no and his blue eyes changed into an onyx color_

_"Why would I?" I asked him, giving him a small chuckle as we started walking down the hall._

_"w-well people always m-make fun of me for h-how I dress and m-my hair…" he said rubbing his arm._

_I came to a stop._

_He took a few steps forward then stopped and looked back at me, "w-what's wrong?"_

_"That's not ok! You need to stand up to them! Don't you have friends to help you?" I asked and he flinched looking to the ground again._

_"I-I don't have any friends… everyone picks fun at me…"_

_I sighed and walked up to him, putting my hand out to him, "My name is Kyouki Stein." I smiled_

_He put his fingers on top of my hand, "Crona"_

_"Do you want to be my friend, Crona?" I asked and he looked at me in shock._

_He had tears running down his face and he put his hands up to his face hiding._

_"What's wrong Crona?" I asked worried._

_"I-I don't know how to deal with people. Why does one suddenly want to be my friend?" he sobbed and I hugged him_

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Death Vibe! The next chapter might be up on Sunday or Tuesday! **


End file.
